


Song Fictions

by Limelight_Write



Series: Scuff Up Our Shoes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Song fic?, all platonic relationships - Freeform, i was bored, not cannon to series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: NOT CANNON TO SERIES JUST BASED AROUND THE SAME VERSION OF THE CHARACTERS





	1. Supermarket Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANNON TO THE SERIES IT JUST IS BASED AROUND THE SAME AU. SO BASICALLY I WROTE AN AU ABOUT MY AU.

**I took the supermarket flowers from the window cill. Threw the day old tea from the cup. Packed up the photo album Mathew had made, memories of a life that's been lost.**

 

 

 

Virgil carefully took the flowers from the hospital window and stared at them. He had bought them with Patton when Roman had first been hospitalized. He blinked back tears and threw the wilted flowers into a trash bag.

 

 

 

He turned to the door. He could hear tears from Ms Phillips and Patton. Biting his cheek he looked back at the side table. Two empty tea cups and one half full. He smiled painfully.

 

 

 

"Honey tea cures the throat, my good sir! Coffee shall do nothing but make my itch for freedom more unbearable." Roman had declared to Remy.

 

 

 

Virgil picked it up and through away the tea bag, pouring the liquid down the sink. He set the cup back down.

 

 

 

He shivered when he saw the photo album lying open on the hospital bed, two grinning ten year olds from six years before looked back at him. One in black and purple, the other white and red.

 

 

 

Picking it up carefully he flipped through the pages, the same two children together in every picture, aging as the pages turned.

 

 

 

He passed pictures of the first time Virgil had visited Roman at a hospital, after Roman had been beat by his father, the two tightly embracing each other. Virgil's shoulders shook.

 

 

 

There was a picture of a birthday party, Roman's twelfth, And Virgil bit back a whimper as he was the only one who had bothered to come. But Roman looked happy.

 

 

 

Virgil's shoulders shook and tears fell from his eyes. He choked back a sob and closed the album, setting it at the bottom of the personal things box.

 

 

 

**Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals, poured the old ginger beer down the sink. Dad always told me 'don't you cry when you're down' but mum there's a tear every time that I blink.**

 

 

 

Some of the cards he kept, the drawings from Esther and the pop up cards from Max. But he threw some away, like the ones that weren't personalized.

 

 

 

Patton had spent more money on stuffed animals that Virgil had ever seen. A Pooh Bear and Eeyor, the princess and the frog, a penguin. Every single one Virgil would keep. Every. Single. One.

 

 

 

Of course, tea hadn't been enough for the royal prince, and Virgil had to dump a can of ginger ale down the sink as well.

 

 

 

"Not so easy to keep your surroundings clean without a servant." Virgil muttered to the ceiling. And then he was crying again.

 

 

 

Roman's cracked and hoarse voice echoed through his head " _If something happens to me, don't cry. You have to stay strong._ " But Virgil couldn't.

 

 

 

He cried, and cried, and cried. Sitting with his head in his hands on the hospital bed he silently sobbed.

 

 

**Oh, I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know a heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved. So I'll sing hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, when I fell down you'd be there holding me up, spread your wings as you go, and when god takes you back he'll say 'Hallelujah, you're home.'**

 

 

_"I'm so sorry, Princey. I failed."_

_"It's just a game, you don't have to cry. See? I'm fine." Roman smiled at the other boy, placing his hand on Virgil's shoulder._

_"I know.. I just realized.. I don't know what I'd do if something really happened to you." Virgil choked, angry at himself for bringing the happiness level down._

_Roman smiled softly "Lucky for you, you won't have to worry about that for a long long time."_

_Virgil nodded "Just don't go trying to fight a real dragon, okay?"_

_Roman laughed "I promise. Princes honor."_

 

 

 

That was four days before the sickness's had taken over.

 

 

 

Virgil remembered how many times he had screwed up, or gotten hurt, and Roman was always right there beside him. And the one time Roman needed him, Virgil hadn't been by his.

 

 

 

"Dear, God. Why'd you send me angel? Thank you, I guess, but why.. why would you take him back afterwards? Sixteen is too soon. Six years wasn't long enough." Virgil never prayed. He didn't even consider himself a believer. But it felt appropriate, and he needed someone to hate in that moment.

 

 

 

**I fluffed the pillow, made the bed, stacked the chairs up. Folded your nightgown neatly in a case. John said he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek and wiped a tear from the side of my face.**

 

 

 

Virgil finished making the bed. Fluffing the pillow so it would be in decent shape if another patient needed it. There were multiple chairs circled around the bed. His hoodie hung over the back of one, but he was beginning to grow very cold so pulled it over his arms. He had let Roman wear it, they said the sickness wasn't contagious so it would be fine. It still smelled like his friend.

 

He picked up the prince outfit that was slung over another chair. Roman used stare at it so longingly in his hospital gown. Virgil folded it and set in the box with the photo album.

 

Virgil began to pick up the many chairs and stack them against the wall. He finally finished and looked around the bare and empty room. Boxes around here and there were the only proof his best friend had ever been there. Or died there.

 

He shivered again, more tears falling

 

Can't you go five minutes without crying?

 

The door opened and he turned, expecting Patton, or Remy, even Logan, but it was Declan. He cleared his throat, Virgil tried to avoid eye contact with the other person, who's eyes were also bloodshot.

 

"Hey.. Patton is going to stay with Ms Phillips." The twenty one year old explained "You shouldn't drive home. Let me. Please."

 

Virgil nodded, more tears falling and he saw Declan was holding some back as well. Virgil whimpered and let out a soft sob.

 

A hand was placed on the side of his face, it was cold but comforting as the thumb gently wiped away a single stray tear from Virgil's face.

 

"Let's go." Declan said softly, putting his arm around Virgil to keep him steady. The sixteen year old boy leaned into him and allowed himself to be led out the door.

 

 

**I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know a life with love is a life that's been loved.**

 

 

Virgil sat in Declan's small car. He stared out the window silently as they drove until,

 

"How are you holding up?" Declan asked gently. Virgil sniffed and wiped his eyes.

 

"I miss him. I miss him so much." Virgil's voice was shaky, and his eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall like waterfalls.

 

"I know.. I know you do." Declan smiled a little but it looked pained and forced "You cared about him. And what's that lyric Remy said a couple hours ago? The Ed Sheeran one?"

 

"A life with love is a life that's been lived." Virgil chokes on a silent sob. He shook his head and looked up  at his house before looking at Declan "He was so young.. he didn't.." he broke down and sobbed loudly.

 

Declan put his hand on Virgil's arm, the bench front seat allowed Declan to scoot over and hold the teenager close to him.

 

**So I'll sing Hallelujah. You were an angel in the shape of my mum. When I fell down you'd be there holding me up. Spread your wings as you go. And when God takes you back he’ll say ‘Hallelujah. You're home’.**

 

Declan held Virgil close, his own eyes wet, as Virgil sobbed into him. He rubbed his hand up and down Virgil’s back. He recognized the song playing on the radio, the same one Remy had quoted, and sang it quietly.

 

Virgil leaned into him and sobbed himself dry. He was quiet, but was still shaking and a small choked noise came from tearless sobs every once in a while.

 

**Hallelujah. You were an angel in the shape of my mum. You got to see the person that I have become. Spread your wings and I know that when God took you back he said...**

 

“Are you okay?” Declan asked softly. Virgil shook his head “That’s okay. You don’t have to be.”

 

“Th.. thanks, Dec.” Virgil mumbled, holding himself close to Declan. “I don’t think I’ve ever appreciated you enough.”

 

Declan smiles and pet Virgil’s hair “To be fair, I was never really good to you. I should’ve been. You were always like a brother to me.”

 

Virgil cuddled up to Declan, and nodded wordlessly. They sat this way for a long time. Sitting in each other’s arms, both of them burst into tears again at one point. They laughed over memories. And eventually Virgil fell asleep.

 

Virgil wasn’t okay. But that was okay. He might never be all the way okay. Roman was gone, but his memory was there forever.

 

And Virgil whispered a final goodbye to the night sky.

 

**‘Hallelujah, you’re home.’**


	2. One More Light

**Should've stayed, were there signs I ignored? Can I help you not to hurt anymore?**

 

Roman went to Patton's house after it happened. His mother has held his hand all the way, but now he was wandering around alone.

 

He sat on a couch in the other room from the adults. How could he have not seen it? There had to be signs. Roman didn't understand still.

 

Declan passed, Roman was slightly surprised to see he was crying also, and turned to Roman "Y.. You okay?" Declan asked quietly, his voice hoarse.

 

"My best friend just killed themself, no I'm not fine!" Roman blurted without thinking. Yeah, he lost his best friend. And Declan lost his brother. "Oh, my.. I'm so sorry, I'm just.."

 

"Hurting. It's fine. I get it. Can I help at all?" Declan asked, gulping. Roman nodded slowly.

 

"I'd like to look around the living room.. alone but the adults are in there." Roman mumbled softly.

 

"I'm on it." Declan went and asked the adults if they'd help him clean up the kitchen for dinner. They gave pitiful sighs and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Roman thanked Declan mentally and tiptoed into the living room, which was no completely empty.

 

 

**We saw brilliance when the world was asleep. There are things that we can have, but can't keep.**

 

Roman didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much, but everything he saw reminded him of Virgil. The drawings on the wall, the photos, the couch, the literal wall, and even the carpet.

 

Roman walked up to Virgil's bedroom next, he avoided the bed at first and looked through the closet. One of Roman's swords sat inside due to him leaving it there the week before.

 

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Virgil had come up with the best story idea from a dream and they were going to do an improv play about it. Virgil didn't get that far before..

 

**If they say 'Who cares if one more light goes out in a sky of a million stars? It flickers, flickers Who cares when someone's time runs out if a moment is all we are? Or quicker, quicker. Who cares if one more light goes out?' Well, I do.**

 

Who cares? _Who cares?!_

 

Roman could've screamed. He had told his dad what happened, and his dad had responded with 'Who cares?'

 

Roman threw his phone to the ground, it bounced a little and hit the side of the couch. What kind of asshole-?

 

He took a deep breath as Patton called to see if he was okay, Roman didn't say anything, just walked into the kitchen.

 

 

**The reminders pull the floor from your feet. In the kitchen, one more chair than you need.**

 

The kitchen table was surrounded by chairs, all the same, except a purple and black jacket hanging over one.

 

Roman walked to it and picked it up with careful hands. He held it to himself and wondered if it was weird to put it on. He didn't want to hurt the adults that way, so he just held it, wiping tears from his face with the soft fabric.

 

He ran a gentle hand over the frame of the chair. Feeling over every mistake of a mark, remembering how each one had gotten there. From when they were playing truth or dare and Virgil had to use a knife to make tooth marks in the chair, to a splinter of wood missing when it had gotten stuck in Roman's hand when he lunged to hug Virgil a little to quickly.

 

He smiled. Sure, he felt like curling up in Virgil's jacket and sobbing, but he had to stay strong for the rest of them. For Virgil.

 

Roman walked back to the living room, away from the chair that would now go unused, both in memory and because there was no longer a body to fill it.

 

**Oh, and you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair. Just 'cause you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there.**

 

Roman ignored the looks the others gave him as he walked right back out of the room, wordlessly.

 

He slumped onto the couch and pinched at the fabric, his skin, his clothes, anything within reach. He caught a photo of Virgil and Patton on the wall out of the corner of his eye.

 

Slowly standing and walking towards his thoughts turned to quiet whispers as he ran a finger around the picture frame.

 

"Why would you do this? How could you do this to me?" Roman whispered angry and mourning "How could you just leave me like that? And say goodbye over text and a letter?"

 

He crumbles to the floor and rested his forehead against the wall, knocking a lamp onto the floor with a loud Clang.

 

"Why. Why. Why. Why." He repeated over and over at a slow pace, hitting his fist against the wall sharply after each word.

 

**If they say 'Who cares if one more light goes out in a sky of a million stars? It flickers, flickers. Who cares when someone's time runs out if a moment is all we are? Or quicker, quicker. Who cares if one more light goes out?' Well, I do.**

 

_"Hey, Virgil? You in there? I got your text but I don't get it. Can I come in?" Pause "Virgil?"_

_No answer. He puts his ear against the door, no sound of sleep. Patton has said he was sleeping in his room, but there was no way._

_"I'm coming in." Roman stated, curling his hand around the cold metal doorknob. He twisted it and opened the door carefully, his breath caught when he saw Virgil's state._

_The thick deep red blood gushing from Virgil's wrist was enough to make Roman puke, and Virgil's face was drained of life, his eyes open and one hand held a blood soaked paper, a knife scattered not to far._

 

**'Who cares if one more light goes out in a sky of a million stars? It flickers, flickers. Who cares when someone's time runs out if a moment is all we are? Or quicker, quicker. Who cares if one more light goes out?'**

 

The note had been signed at the bottom with,

'It's not like anyone will care anyway.'

 

**Well, I do**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anymore sksksksksk love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Said it before but I’ll say it again: THIS IS NOT CANNON TO THE SERIES IT JUST IS BASED AROUND THE SAME AU. SO BASICALLY I WROTE AN AU ABOUT MY AU.
> 
> Also, I don’t know how song fics work so sorry if this sucked....


End file.
